1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to topical compositions for the treatment of superficial and partial thickness burns and wounds of the skin and mucosa. More particularly, the invention pertains to formulations of topical creams and gels providing cleansing, moisturizing, soothing and anti-pruritic activity for topical therapeutic treatment of wounds and burns and other skin loss injuries and conditions.
2. State of the Art
A group of complex polysaccharides known as glucans are found in the cell walls of yeast and bacteria. Though the structures of the microbial-derived glucans have not been completely elucidated, they are known to include long-chain carbohydrate polymers composed solely of .beta.-D-glucan residues with 1,3 linkages or a combination of 1,3- and 1,6-linkages. In the cell walls of the yeast Saccharomyces cerevisiae, the glucans may also be associated with mannan, another complex polysaccharide.
Studies have indicated that yeast-derived 1,3-glucan activates macrophages, including phages with immunological activity against tumor growth. The 1,6-glucans were found to be inactive relative to macrophages. Such is reported by Di Luzio et al. in THE MACROPHAGE IN NEOPLASIA, Mary A. Fink, editor, 1976, Academic Press, New York, pp 181-182.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,772 of Davis, the incorporation of a microbial-derived beta-1,3-glucan-type polysaccharide in a topical composition is disclosed. The polysaccharide is produced by a bacterial microorganism known as Cellulomonas flavigena. The functions of the polysaccharide in the topical composition are described as three-fold, i.e. (a) its effectiveness as a water-holding agent by which it controls the fluidity, appearance and "feel" of a composition, (b) its viscosity raising effect, and (c) its ability to suspend other cosmetic and therapeutic agents such as dyes, drugs, germicides, anesthetics, etc. as a carrier.
In a U.S. patent application of Williams and Lawin, bearing Ser. No. 08/423,838 and commonly assigned with this application, a mesh matrix wound dressing is disclosed which incorporates cereal-derived .beta.-D-glucan and collagen in a cast burn dressing.
A topical healing unguent is needed for treatment of burns and wounds of the skin and mucosa where a wound dressing is not indicated.